Determination
by Athena2008
Summary: Jack is determined to see that he gets what he wants... SJ friendship


A/N: So I realized in my own determination to post this story last night, I didn't put in an author's note or disclaimer... so I'll put them in now. I haven't actually changed anything in the story, so if you've already read it (first off, thanks for reading!), there's nothing new.

The idea randomly came to me, and I really wanted to write it. I often feel that my portrayal of the U.S. military is not all that accurate, as is the case here, but I work with what I've got. So, please excuse me if there is anything that is inaccurate.

Again, thanks for reading! Hope you like it! And, as always, I would love feedback.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything!

* * *

Colonel O'Neill sat in the outer room of the Oval Office, waiting nervously to see the President. Only constantly reminding himself where he was kept him in his seat; he wanted to pace the room. Even now, he was shifting in his seat. _General_, he thought to himself. He had never, for a moment, thought that anyone in the Air Force would see fit to promote him, and now the IOA and the President both supported the idea of giving him his star. He would be attending a public ceremony later in the day, where the President would personally award him both a medal for the honorable feat of saving of the world and his star, announcing to the world that Jack O'Neill was fit to command an entire base.

O'Neill had requested a meeting with the President, prior to the ceremony. He had a pressing matter to discuss. But the closer he had gotten to Oval Office, the more reluctant to continue he became. It was only the constant reminder that what he wanted to ask was important, both to him and to the SGC, that had kept him going.

"The president will see you know," the secretary said. Jack looked up in surprise, having not sensed her approach, so engrossed was he in his thoughts.

"Thanks," he mumbled, before standing up and crossing the room. He waited for the secretary to open the door and usher him inside.

"Jack!" the President exclaimed.

"Sir," O'Neill responded with the utmost politeness.

"What can I do for you?" the President asked, motioning for Jack to take a seat on one of the couches.

O'Neill waited for the President to sit before taking the seat that the President had offered. Taking a deep breath, he started. "Sir, I wanted to talk to about something," he said.

"Yes?" the President prompted.

"It's about SG-1, sir. I think that Carter should have command."

"A major shouldn't be commanding the front-line team, Jack," the President responded slowly.

"Yes, sir," Jack agreed. He took another deep breath and went on. "That's why I think that you should promote her."

"Listen, Jack," the President said calmly. "I know she's your friend, but we just promoted her a few years ago to Major."

"She's ready for this, sir. She'd be a good choice- the best- for SG-1," Jack argued respectfully.

"She's got so much on her plate already. Will she even be able to handle a command?"

"Sir, Carter can do anything. She blew up a sun, for cryin' out loud," Jack responded, more forcefully than he had intended. Calming himself, he looked at the President. "Sorry, sir."

"Sounds like you're really serious about this. Do you think that she even wants the command?"

Jack sighed. Though he had never asked Carter, he certainly liked to think that he knew what she wanted. "Sir, her eyes light up every time she gets her chance to lead the team. She's ready, and I know that she wants to do this." He smiled a little and added, "Besides, she's the only one who'll be able to handle Daniel and Teal'c."

The President smiled appreciatively at the joke. Then he resumed his serious demeanon and said, "Well, Jack, let me think about it, talk it over with the Chief of Staff, and I'll let you know what we decide," he said, getting up from the couch. When Jack did not stand, he added, "Soon," for good measure.

Jack stood and, after saying, "Thank you, sir," made his way to the door.

"Oh, Jack," the President called. Jack turned back to look at the President, who was now standing at his desk.

The President took out a small black velvet box from his desk drawer and held it out to Jack. Jack walked back over and took the box from the President, then looked up for further instructions.

"Give this to Major Carter when you get back," the President said. Jack continued to stare at him. "Go on, open it," the President prompted.

Jack opened the box. Inside lay two pins, each a silver maple- the pins of a Lieutenant Colonel. Jack looked back up at the President in surprise. The President was beaming at him.

"I was going to present these to her at the ceremony later today. After all, I'm pretty sure that she's the only one who can deal with you," he joked. Then, quite sincerely, he said, "But why don't you do it? Back at the SGC?"

Jack was speechless for a moment. The President had been playing a joke on him. Regaining his voice, Jack said, "Thank you, sir." He saluted, a little more eagerly than he had meant to, turned back, and left the office.

Later, at the ceremony, Jack stood in front of a sea of men and women in their dress blues, looking on as the President presented the military members of SG-1 with medals. As Jack went up to receive his stars, he looked over at Major Carter. She beamed at him, and he smiled back, more excited than ever before to return to the SGC and present the Major- the soon-to-be Lt. Colonel- with her new leaves and her new position.

As he saluted the President, Jack could swear that the President winked at him. _Nah_, he said to himself, beaming at the applause that ensued.


End file.
